This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-97818, filed on Dec. 26, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for aborting web services automatically and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system and method for aborting transactions being performed based on web services for intra-organization or inter-organization application integration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web service is a technology proposed for integration of applications inside an organization or between organizations. Demands for transactions performed across a plurality of organizations based on web service have been increasing. WS-Transaction and BTP have suggested protocols to process transactions. A web service transaction (hereinafter, referred to as “global transaction”) is formed with at least one or more sub-transactions. Each of the sub-transactions is performed in a participant installed in each organization.
When performing a sub-transaction is finished, a commit operation is immediately performed. If another sub-transaction in the same global transaction is failed, the global transaction is stopped to guarantee atomicity of the global transaction. At this time, by compensating the sub-transaction already committed, the previous state should be recovered. Meanwhile, by compensating a predetermined sub-transaction, compensation of a sub-transaction belonging to another global transaction may be requested. For example, if sub-transaction ST1 reads data updated by sub-transaction ST2 belonging to another global transaction, then when ST2 is compensated, ST1 should also be compensated. This is because sub-transaction ST1 read the data before sub-transaction ST2 is canceled. However, the conventional technologies related to web services do not address this situation.